


Rip Hunter, Cake Master ;)

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU
Genre: Cake, Canon Compliant, Drama, Fluff, Food, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Slice of Life, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Rip has a new career. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Genres: Drama (?), Fluff (?), Humor (?), Slice-Of-Life (?)—I’m not sure what genre or genres this fits into! :)  
> Spoilers: For _Doomworld (2x16)_ and _Aruba (2x17)_  
>  Original LJ/DW Date Of Completion: March 29, 2017  
> Original LJ/DW Date Of Posting: April 8, 2017  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ/DW Word Count: 262  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

“Buttercream?”

 _“Yes, Captain,”_ said Gideon.

“Currants?”

_“Of course.”_

“Excellent.”

Rip hummed as he mixed together the batch of ingredients. This cake was going to be his best yet. He whisked and mixed and beat, snatching up a small vial of vanilla and squirting it into the bowl.

He gloried in the movements, the pinch of this and pinch of that, the sweet smell of soon-to-be-cake. He _had_ to become a master baker. He could not think of a reality warped by the Legion of Doom, using the Spear of Destiny. Oh, that wretched Spear!

But cake was good, yes, cake was supremely good. Maybe mix it up a little, throw in a few pies. Of course he couldn’t eat all of his creations, unless he wanted to go into sugar shock. He put the cakes into the recycler and Gideon broke them down into new ingredients.

“Cake is good.”

_“Most definitely, sir.”_

Rip whisked faster. Yes, this would be the best cake yet.

& & & & & &

It was all over. Reality was restored. The team was back. What did the Americans say? They were ‘getting the band back together’.

“Hey, Rip!” said Ray as he poked his head into the library. “We’re planning a victory party. After all, it isn’t every day that you get to rewrite reality.”

“Quite true.”

“We’re planning the menu.” Ray hurried off, all bustling energy.

“I’ll take care of the cake!” Rip called after him. “Buttercream, actually.”

_“With currants.”_

Rip smiled. “Yes, Gideon.”

_“Excellent, Captain.”_

Rip rubbed his hands together. _This_ one was going to be the best cake yet!


End file.
